The Contract
by smellslikeforest
Summary: AU Storybrooke with no magic. With Regina threatening to close to library, Belle sees only one solution - Gold. Stuck with problems of his own, Gold makes a deal with Belle: he'll help her with the library, if she ... babysits a nine year old Baelfire.
1. Chapter 1

**The Contract Chapter One: Mr. Gold**

**Hey guys it's Penny here and this is my first ever Once Upon a Time Fanfic called The Contract and it involves my OTP Rumplebelle because they are perfect. I hope you guys enjoy this story and review! **

**Nothing Once Upon a Time related is mine. **

Belle lifted the pile of books off the desk, struggling to keep her balance. Walking towards the vast shelves that hugged the walls of the library she smiled at the little ones that were gathered around Mary-Margaret.

"What do you guys want to read today?" She asked, smiling at the little ones that were surrounding her.

"Why don't you read them this?" Belle said, taking the book off the top of the pile and handing it to Mary-Margaret.

"Beauty and the Beast huh? Sure why not!" She looked up at Belle, smiling at her before opening the book. "There was once a merchant who had been very rich at one time…"

Belle continued her way towards the back shelves of the room, not clearly seeing where she was heading due to the height of the pile in her hands. Not looking where she was going, she tripped on the torn carpet that had meant to be fixed months ago. The books toppled out of her arms and she fell to her knees letting a groan as she collapsed on the floor.

"Are you ok?" She looked up and smiled at the young book in front of her.

"Yes I'm fine thanks. You aren't with Mary-Margaret's class are you?" She asked the boy as she got to her feet, wiping her hands on her blue dress.

"No I'm not, I just came here to read my book. Is that alright?" He told her looking at the ground rather then at Belle.

"Well that is what a library is for after all isn't it." The boy grinned up at her. "So tell me what were reading?" She asked, taking notice of the book he was clutching in his hands. He nodded, handing her the book.

"Harry Potter huh? It's defiantly one of my favorite book series. Do you believe in magic?" The boy laughed, nodding at her. "Now do tell me, what's your name?"

"Bae Gold! What did I tell you about skipping school!" Belle didn't even have to turn around to know whose voice that was; the tapping of the can gave it away. Mr. Gold, the single most imposing man of their little town of Storybrook. With over half the land in town belonging to him no one was as threating as him, not even the mayor Regina Mills.

"Papa!" Bae quickly put his backpack on his shoulder and scurried towards his … father? Belle had never known that Mr. Gold had a son, let alone that he's ever had a wife.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you Mrs. French." He told before grabbing Bae by the shoulder and guiding him out of the library, the tapping of the cane echoing through the massive room. Belle stood speechless and surrounded by the books that were still on the floor.

She was snapped out of her trance by Mary-Margaret running towards her.

"Belle are you ok?" She said quickly resting her hands on Belle's shoulders. Belle nodded, bending down to pick up the books that had fallen a few minutes ago.

"Did you know Gold had a son?" She asked as she started piling the books once again.

"You mean Bae? Oh of course! He's in Emma's class, a real gentlemen, I think she's quite fond of him." She giggled bending down as well to help Belle.

"Who's the mother?" Belle's curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Her name's Milah, from what I heard she doesn't do much honestly she just stays at home and drinks. But I mean honestly who can blame her with a husband like hers." Belle looked towards her friend, astonished that she could even think that.

"Mary Margaret! How could you say something like that when you don't even know the man?"

"I'm just saying Belle. I mean the whole town is absolutely terrified of him and just last week he threatened to kick the nuns out if he didn't get his payment." Belle sighed not looking at her.

"I know that, but I think there's more to him then what we believe."

The pair stood up each holding their small pile of books and started placing them accordingly on their respectful shelves.

"Thanks for helping me, it is wasn't for that dumb torn in the carpet it wouldn't of happened. I really need to talk to Regina about this." Belle sighed as they walked towards the check out desk where the little ones were all lined up, each holding a book in their hands.

Belle loved working here, that wasn't the problem. The problem was how old this place was and how many repairs had to be done. It had already taken so much convincing on Belle's part to be allowed to reopen the library after she moved here with her father two years prior; she didn't want to push the issue further with Regina. However this was getting ridiculous, something had to be done.

"Do you think she'll agree?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I highly doubt it, I'm scared to even ask. I'll try to find another solution." Belle said, scanning book after book the kids were handing her.

"Just ask her Belle, you've got nothing to lose."

"Ask me what?" Belle dropped the book she was holding as Regina walked into the room. Mary Margaret coughed nervously ushering the kids into a group.

"It's time to go kids, say goodbye and thank you to Ms. Belle." She mouthed a sorry to Belle as the kids gathered around Mary Margaret and in union all said "Thank you Ms. Belle." Belle smiled at the kids while glaring at Mary Margaret as they left the library.

"So Ms. French do tell." Regina said smirking at Belle.

"Well I was actually wondering if there was a bit of money that could be spared for some renovations in here cause …" Belle started saying, but Regina cut her off.

"That is actually why I came to see you." Belle's head snapped up. "The library isn't doing as well as I expected it to be doing and it has been open for how many years now? Two years? And we simply don't have the money to keep funding it any further." Belle mouth gaped open, her hands clenching by her side.

"So you're going to close the library? It's not even that much money! Regina you can't do this!" Belle was never one for pleading but this was her job, her passion.

"I'm sorry Ms. French but I have no choice and you have no say in this matter." Regina sighed, dusting off the top of the check out counter. "You have till the end of the month Ms. French, then we're shutting the doors." Regina turned around abruptly, marching out the library, leaving Belle in tears. Looking on the counter she smiled sadly at the Harry Potter book that Bae had forgotten and that's when it clicked. She couldn't just let Regina shut her down like this, she had to fight and there was only one solution to this and that solution was Mr. Gold.


	2. Chapter 2

The Contract Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while since the first chapter, but thank you all for the nice review and such. Also if you like this story please consider reading my other story Amber Eyes. Anyways please review like you always do and enjoy this chapter.**

**{Belle}**

Belle walked through the streets of Storybrooke with a confident step. She was enraged, why would Regina do such a thing. As mayor she should care about the literary education of her people, and shutting down the library was not the way to go at it. She sighed as she walked through the doors of the diner – glad to see Mary Margaret sitting in one of the red booths that adorned the wall of the diner. Emma was with her and the little blond child was enjoying a big slice of apple pie, topped with some vanilla ice cream.

"How did it go?" Mary Margaret asked Belle as she played with her daughters blond curls. Emma looked up from her plate, the corners of her mouth stained red due to the delicacy in front of her.

"Hi auntie Belle!" Emma said loudly causing bits of chewed pie to land on the table, much to Mary Margaret dismay.

"Emma you know better then to talk with your mouth full." Emma looked up at her mom, nodding up at her before turning her attention back to the plate.

"It was terrible actually. She's shutting me down." Belles said as Ruby came up to their table and slide herself in besides Belle.

"Shutting what down?" The perky waitress asked in curiosity.

"The library. Apparently it's not bringing in enough money and Regina said they don't have enough money to support it. Which is completely ridiculous considering that it's a public building." Belle said leaning back against the booth. "Can you get me a cup of earl grey tea to go please? With one milk and one sugar. " She asked Ruby, who immediately stood up from the booth and went towards the counter.

"What are you gonna do?" Mary Margaret asked Belle, who was pondering her next move.

"I'm going to go see Gold. He's my only chance." Ruby gasped as she placed the carton cup on the table.

"You really shouldn't be messing with Gold Belle. And you should especially not be making deals with him. He could want your first born child or something." Ruby said as she sat back down, making Belle giggle as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't think he'd go that far Ruby. I know what I'm getting myself into, I do but I can't lose my job." Belle smiled sadly as her two friends nodded in agreement. "You guys have no idea how much it makes me happy to see people come to the library and dig their noses in a good book."

"Your right. You go talk to him and convince him to help you." Mary Margaret said as she clapped her hands excitedly. Ruby once again slid out of the booth to let Belle through.

"You can do it aunt Belle!" Emma said as she pushed her plate away from her, which only held a few crumbs. "If you see Bae can you tell him I say hi?" The child continued as her face turned a slight shade of red, making the three adults laugh.

"Of course I will sweetheart. Now come give me a hug," Emma quickly stood up and hugged Belle. "I'll see you guys later." She continued as she walked out of the diner.

**{Gold}**

"Baelfire, how many times do I have to tell you not to skip school?" Gold said as he opened the door to the pawn shop holding the door open to let Bae in. Bae trudged into the store, not looking at his father. "Plus we have a huge library at home, why don't you read there?" Gold didn't understand what was going through his son's head. Yes school wasn't the most thrilling thing ever but still.

"I don't like being home when you're not there." Bae admitted, looking at his feet. Gold leaned against the counter and sighed deeply. He felt bad, but their current situation barely gave him any time to himself. With the shop open from 9 – 6 he didn't get the chance to see his son much.

"And why not?" He asked Bae, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. A few seconds past without getting a proper respond. "Bae you can tell me." He continued urging him on.

"It's mom. She's always drinking and she doesn't care about me." The young boy finally admitted, making Gold's heart break at his son's pain.

The bell above the door chimed, signaling the arrival of a customer. Bae walked towards the front of the shop to greet the customers like he always did when he was around.

"Hi Ms. Belle!" Gold quickly looked up as he heard his son greeting the librarian.

"Hello there Bae. You helping out your father aren't you?" She said smiling down at the young boy who grinned up at her proudly. She kneeled down to his eye level and reached into her bag. Gold saw his sons smile widen when she pulled out his book.

"Thank you Ms. Belle! I'm going to go in the back and read is that ok papa?" Gold nodded towards his son who quickly ran towards the back of the store, disappearing from sight.

Belle walked towards the counter and paused to admire the ancient books that were displayed.

"There are wonderful." She said smiling widely at him as she ran her fingers over the old pages. "Where did you get these?" She continued, bringing the book to her nose, the smell of old books was her favorite smell in the world.

"Got them off an old merchant who passed through town a while ago." She nodded placing the book back where it belonged.

"So what can I truly help you with Ms. French?" Gold asked making Belle's smile disappear.

"Well Regina paid me a visit earlier and she told me that she's planning to close the library, due to lack of public funding." This last statement earned her a impish sort of laugh from Gold.

"Not enough public funding my ass." He grumbled, shaking his head.

"So this is why I'm here. You're the only one that can help me. I mean I'll do anything I just can't lose my job." Gold sighed deeply, feeling bad for the girl who had gotten caught in Regina's wrath. Plus he knew how much Bae liked the library, he had just admitted it a few minutes prior.

"Fine. I'll help you out but only on condition. If you babysit my boy for me when I'm at work and he's not at school." Belle looked at him in awe, not quite knowing what to say. "I need someone to look after him, and he seems to having taken quite a liking to you Ms. French. And in exchange I'll make sure Regina doesn't shut you down." He extended his hand towards her. They shook hands and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Gold." She said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Bae will come over here real quick." Gold said. The rapid footsteps, made both adults smiled as Bae stood between them.

"I've come up with a solution. After school, Belle will babysit you at the library does that sound good with you? And once I pack up here I'll pick you up." Bae looked up at Gold, smiling from ear to ear.

"Really papa! Awe ya! Does that mean I'll be able to help you place books and stuff. And take out as many books as I want and…" Gold placed a hand on Bae's head.

"Haha of course you will. Well I should go, I'll see you both tomorrow then!" She smiled at the pair as she walked out of the store.

"This is so cool papa! Thank you!" Bae said as he hugged Gold.

"You're welcome my boy." Gold sighed, now he just had to deal with Regina.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and all that jazz! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Contract Chapter 3**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and the kind words I'm super happy you guys are liking this story so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. It's so different then my other Rumplebelle story and filled with much more fluff! But the drama will come eventually! For now this is a cute little chapter that I do hope you guys will like. I love writing young Emma and Bae they are seriously the cutest things! Also what did you guys think of this weeks episode? Anyone else flipped their shit when Rumple and Zelena kissed? Haha I know I did, but he's a smart man and so attractive! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and keep leaving me some reviews! You know I love em! Enjoy! **

Belle smiled as she pushed open the doors to Storybrooke's elementary school. She hadn't heard any news from Gold since their meeting two days prior. She laughed as an army of young children ran past her and through the large double doors, which lead to the front of the school where the yellow busses were parked.

"Belle! What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked as she walked out of one of the classrooms.

"Actually I'm here to pick up someone." She said, smiling warmly at her friend. Mary Margaret looked at Belle in confusion. "And who might that be?"

The door at the end of the hall opened and Belle smiled as Bae and Emma walked out together. They were so close to one another that their shoulders were touching. Bae looked up and smiled widely when he saw Belle.

"Belle!" He said loudly skipping towards his new caregiver.

"Hi Bae." Belle said looking down at the young boy.

"I see now. She's the new babysitter you were talking about. Mary Margaret said as she looked at the pair.

Bae nodded his head excitedly. "Yea! Belle and my papa made a deal." Both adults smiled at Bae.

"So it did work!" Mary Margaret said happily as she looked at Belle, who nodded.

"So far so good I'd say. I mean I haven't gotten any news from Gold or from Regina so I don't know." Belle said as she leaned against the brightly colored wall.

"I mean if Gold can't do anything about it then nobody can." The two adults giggled. Belle looked down as she felt a pull on her skirt. Looking down she smiled at Emma who's golden hair was pulled back in a tight braid. She was wearing a red polka doted dress; with the white flats Belle had gotten her for her 9th birthday.

"Hey there monkey." Belle said smiling at her goddaughter.

"You didn't keep your promise." Belle frowned at the girl, who's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"What's promise sweetheart?" Emma crossed her arms in frustration.

"When you went to see Mr. Gold you promised me you would say hello to Bae for me but you didn't." Belle smiled reassuringly as she ran her hand through the golden braid.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. How about I bring you and Bae to Granny's for a nice slice of apple pie?" The little girl's frown quickly vanished off her face.

"Oh yes! Can I mommy? Pretty please! I'll be super nice I promise." Emma quickly started babbling as she turned to look at her mother. Mary Margaret laughed as she pulled her daughter forward embracing her in a hug.

"Of course you can darling." Mary Margaret told Emma who started to jump up and down in excitement. "I have a meeting to attend anyways. I'll come and get you in half an hour ok?" Emma nodded.

"Ok mommy." Emma grabbed Bae's hand and started dragging him down the hall. "Come on Belle!"

"I'll see you later." Belle said before quickly running after the kids.

**~~Gold~~**

Gold sighed as he watched the clock. It had been a very long day and all he wanted was to go home and enjoy a nice cup of tea. It was currently 4:27 and he still had an hour and a half left to go. Grabbing his cane and coat from the coat hanger he walked out of the store, locking the door behind him. For the first time in his life he was closing the shop early. He needed this well deserved break, and he also needed to talk to Milah, which was a problem because by the time he usually arrived home she was already passed out on the living room couch, surrounded by beer bottles.

He stopped as he reached his car, his hand holding on to the car door. Belle's car was parked in front of Granny's; he knew it was her car because no one else rode around in a yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

He relocked his car before crossing the street. The parking lot of the restaurant was filled like it always was. Granny's had always been the place to be within their little town of Storybrooke – they did have good pies, no one could argue with that.

He couldn't help but smile as he opened the door to the restaurant. They were sitting in one of the booths that longed the wall, enjoying a slice of pie. Sitting beside Bae, was little Emma Nolan. Bae had often told him of Emma, always complimenting her green eyes and golden hair. He was clearly quite smitten by the young girl, who seemed to reciprocate his son's exact feelings.

"Why hello there." He said as he walked towards the booth, making Belle drop her fork in surprise.

"Mr. Gold! Um hi!" He chuckled as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Papa? What are you doing? It's not 6 yet!" Bae said, as he looked at his father, almost in a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry son, I'm not here to take you home. I did say you could stay with Belle until 6 didn't I? I'm not one to break deals." He said.

"Good!" Bae said as he dug his fork back into his pie.

"Sorry for bothering you. I'll come back to pick you up at 6." Gold said before turning around to face the exit. He felt a hand grab his arm, and he quickly turned back around to see Belle, holding on to him, beckoning him to sit down next to her.

"You're not a bother. You can stay with us." She said as she smiled widely.

"Right. Uh ok then I suppose I'll stay." He sat down next to Belle.

"Ruby can you bring another slice of apple pie?" Belle motioned to Ruby who nodded. "Mr. Gold I don't think you have met my goddaughter. This is Emma, Emma this is Mr. Gold." Gold looked at the young girl, whose bright green eyes were looking right back at him from the top of her glass of milk. "It's ok sweetheart he won't bite."

"Hi…" She whispered silently.

"I've heard a lot about you Emma you know." Gold told the girl, who pursed her lips in confusion.

"Really? But I'm not anything special." She said placing her glass on the table carefully.

"Well I've heard otherwise." Her eyes shone brightly as she smiled up at him. "I hear you're really good at math." She nodded." I also heard that you're a really good friend, and that you would do anything for the people you love." He looked at his son, who's glare could of killed him in an instant. "I also heard that you were very pretty, I never believed it until now."

"Really? Who could of said that?" She asked him curiously, making Belle giggle.

"Well that's a secret dearie." He said winking at her. He glanced at Belle who smiled at him as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Belle who do you think it is?" Belle looked at her goddaughter.

"You heard Mr. Gold. It's a secret." She whispered, making Emma blush.

The door to the diner opened and Mary Margaret strode in and made her way to their booth.

"Hello Mr. Gold." She said timidly, not looking at him.

"Hello Mrs. Nolan."

"Mommy! I have something to tell you!" Emma quickly slid out of the booth and hugged her mother around the waist.

"Well you can tell me in the car how about that?" Emma nodded. "I'll see you guys later." She continued as she followed Emma out of the diner.

"Papa! I can't believe you did that." Bae said angrily as he looked at his father – who was obviously finding this situation very amusing.

"I had to give the girl a good impression of me, I mean she is gonna be my daughter-in-law someday." He said laughing at his son's expression.

"Uh! I'll be back." Bae said as he left the table and headed towards the corridor that lead to the restrooms.

"And what makes you think they will end up getting married?" Belle asked him as she turned around to face him.

"Well have you seen the way they look at each other? Yes they're both only 9 but I tell you." She smiled at him.

"I guess so. Did you talk to Regina yet or?" She asked him, quickly looking down at the empty cup in her hands.

"No I have not had the chance to talk with our lovely mayor." He sighed deeply. Convincing Regina to not shut down the library would be harder then he thought she hated his guts. "But do not worry."

"Thank you, for doing this."

"It's no problem, I mean Bae seems to really like you. He needs a positive female influence in his life." He told her, smiling sadly. Milah hadn't always been like this. Ever since the passing of her mother things had just started going downhill from there. He had tried to help her, to get her to go talk with Archie Hooper the town's psychologist, but she had quickly shot down the idea.

"I understand, it's hard living without a mother." He glanced at her curiously. "My mother died when I was young. So I understand how hard it can be for a child." She looked at him, her smiled not quite reaching her eyes.

"I'm terrible sorry." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"It's alright, I don't think I turned out so bad." She laughed. "He's a good boy, you raised him well."

"Thank you." They looked at each other, his hand still resting on her shoulder.

They quickly snapped out of their trance when Bae sat back down, drying his hands off with his blue shirt.

"Thank you for the pie Belle." He said smiling at her.

"It's no problem Bae. Anytime. Tomorrow I was hoping you would help me at the library after school." He nodded excitedly at the woman.

"Will you pick me up at school again?"

"Of course."

"Well son it's time for us to go." Gold stood up from the booth as Bae sighed.

"Fine." He too stood up from his place.

"Ill see you tomorrow ok Bae?" He turned towards Belle, who was standing next to Gold and hugged her around the waist.

"Yea! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. I'll bid you both a good night and I'll see you both tomorrow!" She waved at both men as she walked out of the restaurant, her car keys in her hands.

"I really like her papa." Bae said as they in turn walked out of the restaurant. Gold smiled as he watched her get in her car. She had tied her brown locks into a loose ponytail and was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Pulling out of the parking lot she waved to the pair as she passed by, and drove off into the night.

"Well you know what Bae? I really like her too." Gold said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

**Didn't I say it was fluffy and cute? Haha well here you have it I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Contract. Please review and such! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Contract – Chapter 4**

**Hello people, I know it's been a while but I was focused on my other story as well as school but here I am with the new chapter. I just want to clear up a little something. Gold and Milah are in their early thirties, while Belle is in her early twenties. It's explained in the chapter but I just wanted to clear it up. Don't forget to review and tell what you guys think. **

**{Gold} **

Gold groaned as the ringing of his alarm clock echoed through the bedroom – it was exactly 6:30. He was the only one awake, like he always was at this time. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he slowly got up and carefully limped towards the bathroom, stripping as he went along. He sighed in content as he got into the shower, letting the warm water run down his aching back. When him and Bae had arrived home last night Milah had been passed out on the couch, beer bottles surrounding her – not surprising him at all. The pair had secluded themselves to the second floor living room of the house, where they usually spent their evenings – considering Milah spent her time in the main living room on the first floor.

He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against the shower tile, bringing his hand to rub his chin. He had long stopped caring about Milah, ever since she had started drinking for that matter. They had first met in college, when they had both been young and foolish. They had mistaken lust for love, which had lead to Bae being conceived on their second date, in the back of her dads old 1969 Chevrolet Corvette. They had gotten married barely a few months later, after both graduating top of their classes. After the birth of Baelfire Marcus Gold on April 14th, the rest wasn't important. And now practically ten years later nothing had changed, except the love for his son which grew more everyday.

"Papa? It's 7:05." He was snapped out of his trance as Bae knocked cautiously on the bathroom door. He hadn't even noticed how cold the water had gotten until he noticed the goosebumps that were lined up on his skin.

"Yea I'm coming my boy." He grumbled, quickly turning off the water. Grabbing one of the fluffy white towels that hung on the hanger he stepped out of the shower, tying the towel loosely around his waist. Grabbing his clothes he unlocked the bathroom door, smiling at his son who was sitting on his bed, playing on his Nintendo 3DS he had gotten for Christmas. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a Tommy Hilfiger black sweater. "Good morning Bae." He said, ruffling the young boys mop of hair. Bae smiled up at his dad before turning his attention back to the portable hand held. Grabbing one of the many suits that he kept hanging in the closet, he walked back to the bathroom. When he walked out Bae was no longer on the bed. "Bae?"

Grabbing his cane he made his way down the staircase and headed towards the kitchen. His breathe caught in his throat as he saw Bae standing on top of one of the cream colored barstools trying to reach the box of Corn Flakes that had been placed on the very top shelf of the pantry. What angered him most was the fact that Milah was standing right next to the boy, clearly not paying him any attention but rather paying more attention to her cup of coffee. His cane came crashing to the ground as the young boy lost his balance. As Before he had any time to save the boy from the fall a sickening crack filled the kitchen, followed by Bae's cry of pain.

"Papa!" Gold's heart broke as he quickly made his way towards his son, who was holding on to his arm desperately. Gold moaned In pain as he kneeled down next to Bae, who scurried closer to his dad. "It hurts papa." The boy extended his arm towards Gold, who delicately examined it.

"Milah! Really? Couldn't you of grabbed the box for him?" Gold spat angrily at his wife, who stood there – shocked.

"I couldn't reach the box myself! It's not the first time he does this?" She said forcefully, eyeing him and the boy.

"I swear to fucking god Milah." Gold muttered before picking up Bae and carefully getting to his feet, ignoring the searing pain his knee was giving him. Bae sniffled in his papa's arms, still clutching his arm in pain. "I think his arm's broken, not that you'd care." He continued, glaring at Milah before walking out of the kitchen.

"He's still my son you know!" Milah screamed from the kitchen, not bothering to follow him as he stormed out of the house, still holding on to a crying Baelfire.

**{Belle Later That Day} **

"What do you mean he wasn't at school today?" Belle asked Mary-Margaret as she leaned against the wall of the school.

Mary-Margaret shrugged at her friend. "I don't know Belle. Maybe something happened? If Gold didn't call you…" Belle looked at her friend, worry was written all over her face. It was her responsibility to take care of the boy and now he was missing?

"I'm going to go see Gold at his shop, you call me if you find him." Belle told her friend before racing out of the school. Where could Bae have gone? She hadn't see him at the library, so maybe Gold had kept him home and had forgotten to inform her. Bringing her hand gingerly to her mouth, she nervously gnawed at the skin around her nails as she drove towards Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. She frowned slightly as she noticed the empty parking spot in front of the store, which was reserved for Mr. Gold's black Audi. She stopped the car momentarily, thinking of where to go next. She could go to his house, and check whether the pair was there or not. Everybody knew where Mr. Gold lived – literally everyone. It was the biggest house in town, and was situated at the very end of town. The salmon colored Victorian home was very fancy looking and Belle had always loved looking at it – wishing she could one day live in it.

She couldn't help but be nervous as she arrived in front of the large house. She had heard a lot about Milah, and she dreaded having to meet her. Turning off the motor she slowly made her way up the stone pathway that lead to the entrance of the house. Her hand shook as she pressed the golden button on the side of the door – her breath shaky as she heard the ring from inside the house.

"And who might you be?" A serious voice asked her as the door opened. Belle's eyes snapped upwards towards the woman who had opened the door. She had long black hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and an oversized concert t-shirt that had faded so much with time that the band name wasn't even recognizable.

"I'm Belle, I'm Bae's babysitter and I was just wondering…" Belle was cut off as Milah scoffed.

"You're my husband's whore aren't you?" The woman spat accusingly at the young girl who stared back - wide-eyed.

"Not at all Mrs. Gold. Uh… I'm just Bae's babysitter. And I was worried cause I went to go pick him up and he wasn't at school." Belle mumbled quickly, not looking the woman directly in the eye.

"Right. Either way the boy foolishly broke his arm this morning and he's still at the hospital with his good for nothing of a father." Milah said venomously while admiring her nails.

"Oh ok… thank you." Belle said quickly before making her way back to her car, ignoring the slam of the door behind her. From the short time she had actually known the Gold's she had heard a lot about the woman of the household. Bae hadn't been shy to tell her about his mother's drunken escapades. Belle frowned as she remembered Bae's look of sadness when he was explaining this to her. The poor boy, all he had ever wanted was a normal and a happy family.

**{Gold}**

"Here you go Bae." Dr. Whale said as he finished applying the cast around the young boys arm.

Bae looked up at the doctor a large smile plastered on his face. "Thank you doctor!" He admired the cast carefully from all angles. "Look papa!" Gold gave his son a small smile. He was still furious with Milah, and going home right now wasn't the smartest idea. He didn't want to lose his cool and seeing her could defiantly bring out the worst in him.

"Bae? You have a visitor." The nurse said as she opened the door.

"Belle!" Gold's head snapped up towards the door, a soft smile appearing on his face as Belle walked into the room. She was holding a white stuffed bear and a bag of sour gummy worms in her hand. "Look look! I got a cast!"

Belle smiled at the boy, placing both the teddy bear and the bag of candy on the side table. "How did you manage to do that?" She asked Bae as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Well I was trying to reach the box of Cheerios this morning, so I took one of the stools and I fell." He muttered, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call you." Gold said from his seat at the foot of the bed. "It's just it took so long for him to get his arm checked." Belle cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I did get the chance to meet your charming house however." Belle giggled as she looked at Gold, giving him a genuine smile.

"Yea well that doesn't really surprise me." Gold responded, nodding at Belle.

Grabbing the teddy bear and pouch of candy off the table she handed them to Bae. "Here I got you this in the boutique downstairs." Bae smiled widely at her as he grabbed the teddy out of her hands.

"Thank you Belle! You're awesome!" He said, hugging the teddy close to him with his uninjured arm. "Can you open the bag please?" He said looking at Belle with his puppy dog eyes.

Belle nodded before opening the bag and taking one of the orange gummies from inside it. Extending her arm towards Bae he happily grabbed a worm from it. "Do you want one Mr. Gold?" She asked, getting off the bed and walking towards him. He gingerly took one of the sour treats from the bag, his face scrunching up from the sour taste as he bit into it.

"You can call me Richard, Ms. French." He muttered looking at her. She blushed slightly as she took another worm from the bag.

"Then please call me Belle." The pair nodded at each other, momentarily forgetting that Bae was still present in the room.

"Can we go to Granny's for dinner papa?" Bae asked, looking between his papa and Belle amusingly. Both Richard and Belle looked away from each other and looked back towards the young boy on the bed, who was smiling widely up at them.

"Of course we can my boy." Richard said as he stood up from his seat and limped towards the door to the room, grabbing the bottle of medication from the side table.

"Will you come with us Belle?" Bae asked Belle, who smiled down at him.

"I mean if I'm invited why not." Bae quickly scurried off the bed and pulled Belle by the hand, leading her outside the room.

**{At Granny's}**

"Papa always says that condiments are this worlds best magic!" Bae said as he squeezed the bottle of ketchup tightly.

"Oh really now?" Belle said happily as she chewed on her burger. "You believe in magic Richard?" She asked the man.

"Of course I do, it's little things like these I tell you." Belle giggled as she continued to eat her burger.

Across the diner, sitting at the counter was none other then Regina Mills herself, enjoying a slice of apple pie. She smiled wickedly as she dug her fork in the pastry. Not only was she going to bring the librarian down, but now she had a way to destroy Gold as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Contract Chapter 5**

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy with all the feedback I got last chapter and I want to thank every single one of you that reviewed! I was so excited that I decided to publish this chapter as soon as possible! Now just a quick touch up, at first Regina had told Belle that she had a week to pack before the library closed! HOWEVER! I went back and changed it to the end of the month cause or else it wouldn't of worked with the chapter. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, keep reviewing and telling me what you guys think, you know I love it! I'll try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible cause I know it makes you guys happy! x**

"But papa! Why can't Belle babysit me?" Bae whined from him place a top the large bed. One week had passed since his unfortunate tumble and his cast was now filled with various scribbles and smiley faces, drawn by his many friends from school. The bigger portion of his cast had been taken over by Emma, who had filled it with little hearts- much to Bae's dismay. "Or can't I come with you?"

Gold sighed as he looked at his son, who looked up at him in desperation. He was going to the Mayors house to discuss the long over waited problem of the library. It had been almost two weeks since Belle had came to the Pawn Shop to strike the deal with him, leaving him only one week and a half left to deal with Regina. "Bae, I'm sorry lad but I'm heading to see the mayor and I don't want you coming with me in case things get ugly. And Belle can't babysit you on Saturdays we've been over that." Bae nodded solemnly, not looking at him. When they had first struck the deal, Belle had told him that Saturday's she couldn't babysit Bae, due to some family thing – and he hadn't questioned her. "And when I come back we're going to head to the hospital together for your check up ok?"

Bae slowly got off the bed. "Ok papa." He said before dragging his feet out of the room. Gold straightened his tie before in turn walking out of the room. He made his way down the stairwell, the thumping of his cane echoing through the room.

"Will you stop thumping that stupid cane around?" Milah mumbled from the couch, bringing a hand to her throbbing forehead. "It's giving me a headache." Gold gave her a coy smile as he purposefully slammed the cane against the wall.

"I need to head out. Bae's upstairs and he better still be in one piece when I come back Milah, or I swear to god it won't be pretty." Milah nodded, taking a bite of her cheese and ham sandwich.

"Will you calm down Richard? I'm his mother not the wicked witch of the west." She said frowning at the man, who scoffed loudly.

"Please Milah, you haven't been his mother in years." He spat at her forcefully as he grabbed his keys from the side table near the entrance of house.

"Where you going anyways? To see your whore Belle?" She said with a smirk. Amused by the glint of anger that sparked in his brown colored eyes.

"Don't you dare Milah? Belle's been more of a mother during the two weeks she's known Bae then you have ever been." Gold said angrily at the woman, who disregarded the man completely.

"Just go Richard." She said not looking at him. With that Gold stormed out of the house, the thumping of his cane getting quieter and quieter the further he got away.

**{Page Break}**

Gold sighed as he stopped the car in front of 108 Mifflin St. Getting out of the car he slowly made his way up to the front door – pressing the end of his cane against the buzzer.

The door opened. "Mr. Gold. To what do I owe you the pleasure?" Regina said coldly as she stood in the doorframe.  
"Can I come in?" He asked, pointing towards the house.

The woman sneered, before walking back into the house. "I suppose so." Gold followed Regina, smirking at the size of the place. He had never actually been inside the mayors home – why would he? It was like walking into a dragon's lair – it was dangerous. She led him through the house, shutting the door behind him as they walked into her office. "Do sit." She told him, pointing to the dark armchair in front of the mahogany desk. "So do tell me Mr. Gold. How can I help you?" She continued as she sat down behind the desk.

"I'm here about the library." She smirked at the man. "You can't shut it down."

"And why the hell not?" She asked him, knowing perfectly well where this was going. "Every town has the right to have a library, it's a public building and it's also an educational building."

"I do understand that Gold, however Storybrooke isn't a rich town, we can't go around spending the money we need for important things such as health care for a library."  
"Regina, we both know that Storybrooke is far from being a poor town, unless you've done some very bad placements over the years. I know very well that when your mother was mayor there was plenty of money. She showed me the reports. So unless you want to be accused of fraud I suggest you don't close the library, or else you're going to have to deal with me." Regina's eyes twinkled in fear as she listened to him. "And you know very well how it ended for your mother, and I'm sure you don't want the same to happen to you." Gold said coldly before standing up from his seat and limping towards the door to the office.

"Tell me Mr. Gold. Why are you so interested in the library anyways? I don't see you as the type of person to go read or take out a book there. Would this have anything to do with the librarian? Ms. French?" Regina smiled happily as Gold froze in the doorway. "She's quite pretty isn't she Mr. Gold. And your son does seem to be quite smitten by her."

Gold quickly spun on his heels. "You leave my son out of this Regina." He said fiercely.

"What would her father think? Knowing that his lovely daughter is having an affair with a married man?" Regina chuckled.

"The only relationship between Ms. French and I is my son, she's his babysitter that is all. Now you leave both her and my son alone. Or I'm warning you Regina. You will pay." With that Gold stormed out of the mayors office, leaving a very happy Regina behind.

**{Page Break}**

Belle slowly made her way through the hospital corridors, smiling at the at the familiar faces she spotted.

"Hello Belle." Belle smiled as Jefferson walked towards her – kissing her on the cheek.

"How are you Jefferson?" She asked the nurse as they walked together towards room 323.

"I've been good. I haven't seen you around in a while." Belle nodded at the man, frowning slightly as they stopped in front of the hospital room.

"Yea I've had a lot of stuff on my plate lately. How she been?" Belle asked as she pushed the door opened – smiling sadly at the woman on the bed.

Roughly two years ago the French family had been in a terrible car accident, due to Moe French's drunken driving. Both Belle and her father had come out without a scratch; her mother Helen however hadn't been so lucky. She had been pronounced brain dead upon their arrival at the hospital, with practically no chance of ever waking up. She had been plugged to these machines ever since. Even though the hospital costs were through the roof, Belle had simply refused to shut down the machines. This was one of the main reasons Belle couldn't afford to lose her job.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jefferson said, hugging Belle once more before leaving the room, shutting the door close behind him.

Belle slowly made her way towards the bed, pulling the chair close.

"Hi mom. It's me Belle. I know I haven't come to see you in a while and I'm sorry. I've just had a lot of things happening in my life." She grabbed her mothers cold lifeless hand in her own as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I don't know if you remember Mr. Gold? Probably, who can forget him." She smiled slightly. "Well I've started to babysit his son Baelfire and it's been a lot of fun. I don't know why people seem to scared of Gold, he's actually really nice." Belle blushed furiously. "And he's actually quite attractive and charming. I feel so confused mom. I don't know what to do. I mean he's married, yes his wife is a terrible woman, but he's still married and I don't want to ruin what we have, and what I have with Bae." Belle's voice cracked as she spoke. "These are the moments where I really wish you were still here. I need my mom." Belle placed her head on the bed sheet, her sobs echoing through the room.

**{Page Break}**

"When will I be able to take this off? It sucks I can't do gym!" Bae whined as Dr. Whale examined the boy's arm.

"I'd say another two, three weeks sadly. It was a nasty fall you took." Bae sighed as he listened to the doctor. "And if you do try and do gym or other things I told you not to do, you'll have the cast for even longer." Whale reprimanded.

"Fine." Bae grumbled as he got off the bed and made his way towards the door. "Can we go now papa? I'm starving."

Gold nodded at his son before shaking Whale's hand. "Thanks doctor, we'll be back in two weeks." He turned towards Bae. "Come on let's go son." The pair left the room and headed towards the elevators.

"Papa look! It's Belle." Gold looked up and smiled as he saw Belle walking away from them. "Hey B…" The young boy was stopped as his papa's hand covered his mouth.

"Shush you." Gold said, taking his hand off his son's mouth. "Let's see what she's doing here." Gold quietly started to follow Belle, making sure his cane didn't thump too loudly against the floor. His smile was quickly replaced by a frown as he saw a man approaching the young woman – his hands clenching as the man placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Who is that papa?" Bae whispered curiously.

"I have no idea son." He replied, his voice laced with disappointment. He should have known that a beautiful young woman like Belle wouldn't be single, yet he couldn't help but feel disappointed by it.

The pair continued to follow Belle from far, stopping when she stopped in front of one of the doors that lined the wall. Gold signaled Bae to follow him and the two trudged towards the room where Belle had disappeared in only moments before, the man walked out of the room quickly after. Gold looked through the window of the door, frowning at the sight. Belle's was sitting in one of the hospital chairs, holding on to the woman's hand. The woman had long brown locks, much like Belle's. Gold's brow creased as he saw Belle rest her head on the bed, his heart breaking as her soft sobs reached his ears.

Turning towards Bae he beckoned him forward. "Come on let's go home son."

Bae nodded as he followed Gold. "Who was Belle visiting Papa? " The young boy asked curiously.

"I don't know Bae." He didn't know, but he did have a feeling that whoever this woman was, she was defiantly related to Belle, some way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Contract Chapter 6 **

**Hello everybody thank you all so much once again for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! This is my longest chapter ever and I'm actually super proud of it and it's probably one of my favorite yet cause we get some Rumbelle and some Bae and Emma cute stuff and I hope you guys really like it as much as I do. So please review and let me know what you guys think.**

The Nolan household was a mess, toys were scattered literally everywhere throughout the house: various dolls with skimpy look attires, multicolored Lego blocs and a countless number of stuffed animals. With two kids and very busy jobs Mary-Margaret and David barely had any time to themselves let alone time to clean around the house. Mary-Margaret was currently sitting on the brown leather sofa in the living room, holding a bright pink hairbrush in her right hand. She was biting on a blue colored hair elastic as she carefully combed Emma's golden colored locks.

"Hurry mommy, Belle's going to be here soon." Emma said urgently, not taking her eyes off of the television in front of her. The movie Beauty and the Beast was playing – it was one of the young girls favorite Disney movie of all time, along with: Snow White, The Little Mermaid and most recently Frozen and Tangled had been added to that list.

Mary-Margaret placed the brush on the couch next to her as she started the braid her daughter's hair – being extra careful not to pull too hard on the child's hair. A knock was heard and Mary-Margaret sighed. "David can you get that!" She called out loudly as she secured the braid with the blue elastic.

David walked out into the hallway, holding on to baby Neal who was cooing softly in his arms. Opening the door David smiled. "Hey Belle."

Belle smiled at David and particularly at the young baby in the mans arms. "Hello David and hello Neal." She said quickly snatching the baby from his arms. "You've grown so big!" She said as Neal looked up at her with his big green eyes. "You're a precious one aren't you." She walked inside the house.

"I'm ready Belle!" Emma said proudly as she stood in front of her godmother, holding onto her ladybug backpack. Leaning down she quickly put on her shoes, not bothering to untie them.

"I can see that." Belle said, handing the baby back to David who leaned down to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"You be good for Belle alright?" Emma nodded turning around to wave at Mary-Margaret who was relaxed against the couch.

"Bye bye mommy." Mary-Margaret waved back at her daughter.

"Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece." Belle said to the couple as Emma guided her out the door.

Mary-Margaret sighed happily as David came to join her on the couch, still holding on to Neal who was now squirming uncomfortably.

"Finally peace and quiet." She murmured, closing her eyes. She sighed once again however, her eyes snapping open as Neal started to cry. "I knew it was to good to be true.

**{Page Break}**

Across town, Bae was just as excited as Emma as he stood patiently by the door. "When are they going to get here papa?" Bae asked. Gold chuckled as he looked at his son. Since the kids had a day off, Belle had invited him and Bae to join her and Emma on their trip to the zoo, which was located only half an hour away. Bae had immediately accepted and after some hard convincing Gold had decided to join them. Milah was out of town, she had gone to see her family that lived in Boston – giving Gold some much needed space.

"They should be here soon son." Gold said as he checked his watched – it was 10:12 and Belle had said that she was picking Emma up at 10:05 meaning she should be here any minute.

Bae jumped as the door rang and quickly went to open it. "Hi Belle! Hi Emma!" He said happily as the two girls stood in the doorway.

"Hi Bae." Emma said her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. She was wearing a white dress and pink running shoes. Standing up from his place on the couch, Gold made his way towards the door, grabbing his keys on the side table near the door. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Belle – she was wearing a pair of red lace shorts that showed off her long and slim legs, along with a white tank top that was semi transparent, which left plenty to the imagination seeing as the outline of her bra was very visible under the material of the tank top.

"Hello Ms. Nolan. Hello Belle." Belle smiled at him, and he groaned internally as he felt his nether regions twitch slightly.

"You're not actually wearing a suit to go to zoo are you? It's boiling outside!" Belle said, barging through the house. "You must have something more casual no?" Gold shook his head as he looked at the young librarian. "Please I don't believe it. I'll go see for myself." Belle quickly scurried up the long staircase, her wonderful laugh echoing through the house.

"I'll be right back." He said to the two kids who each had a million dollar smile plastered on their faces. Making his way up the staircase after her he sighed as he walked into his bedroom. Belle was pulling clothes out of the dresser. He chuckled as she pulled out a pair of his boxers – her face immediately turning beet red as she shoved the underwear back in the dresser.

"You must have a pair of shorts somewhere." Belle said in despair as she plopped herself down on the bed. Making his way towards the closet he pulled open the doors and carefully took out a pair of navy blue shorts that went past his knees. Belle smiled as she grabbed the hanger from his hand.

"See this is perfect! You just need a shirt now!" Belle quickly found an old t-shirt that was very similar to the one Milah had been wearing when she had met the woman – a concert she could only assume they had gone to see together. "Now you get changed and I'll be downstairs." Belle made her way back downstairs, leaving Gold by himself to get changed. She smiled as she saw her goddaughter and Bae, sitting on the couch together, holding hands and whispering in each other's ears. "What are you two whispering about?" She questioned the pair as she both went silent.

"Nothing Belle." They both muttered at the same time, before exploding in a fit of giggles.

A few minutes later Gold made his way down the stairs – gone was his fancy Armani suit and instead he sported the pair of navy blue shorts and the white concert t-shirt. "See you're going to be so much more confortable like this. Now let's go so we beat the traffic there." The two kids jumped off the couch and quickly stormed out of the house – their hands still clasped together. The two adults followed suit and made their way towards Belle's yellow Beatle that was parked in front of the house and then they were off.

**{Page Break}**

After around half an hour they finally arrived at the "Mountainside Zoo."

"Yay! We're here!" The two kids shouted from the back seat, making the two adults laugh out loud.

"Now be careful we're in a parking lot here." Gold reprimanded before the two kids had the chance to run off. They were lucky there weren't many people so they didn't have to wait in line too long.

"Welcome to Mountainside Zoo how many tickets." The man said in a monotone voice through the glass.

"Two adults and two kids." Belle responded, pulling out her wallet from her purse, however she was stopped by Gold who placed a hand on her arm.

"It's my treat." He said as he pulled his wallet out from his short pockets.

"No way I'm paying, this is my goddaughter and I invited you." Belle shot back looking at him with a glint of determination in her bright blue eyes.

"Belle you've done more then enough towards me and my son, I'm paying." Gold said quickly pulling out his credit card – handing it to the employee. Belle scoffed at him, before digging her hand back in her purse.

"Fine. You've won this one Gold." Gold laughed at Belle who promptly stuck out her tongue at him. "Now come on kids let's go." Belle continued as she pushed the kids foreword through the now open gate. The kids stood there, wide eyes as they looked around – not quite knowing where to being with.

"Let's go see the monkeys first!" Bae said loudly as he pointed towards the monkey cages that were off in the distance. Emma shook her head – pouting.

"I don't wanna go see the monkeys." She said grabbing a hold of Belle's hand.

Kneeling down in front of the little girl Belle frowned at the unshed tears that gleamed in Emma's eyes. "Why not Monkey. I thought you liked monkeys." Emma's bottom lip started to quiver as she wrapped her arms around Belle's neck.

"Not anymore I don't. I had a bad dream last night that a flying monkey came and kidnapped me." Belle smiled as she hugged the young girl.

"Don't worry Emma! I'll protect you from any flying monkeys." Bae said proudly as he walked foreword towards the girls.

Pulling back from Belle's embrace Emma looked towards Bae. "Really?" Bae nodded at the girl. Emma walked foreword and hugged Bae.

The two adults looked at the scene and Belle couldn't help but awe quietly at the two youngsters. "Aren't they so precious?" Belle said grabbing a hold of Gold's arm. Gold looked away from the scene and instead turned his gaze towards Belle who was smiling widely.

"Precious yes." He muttered not taking his eyes off of Belle. He snapped out of his trance as Bae grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the monkey cages.

**{Page Break}**

"Are you guys getting hungry?" Belle asked as they walked around, nearing the food court. After almost an hour and a half of seeing the various animals Belle was getting hungry and she was sure the kids were too.

"Yes! Can we get nuggets?" Emma asked sweetly, stopping to turn around and look at Belle. Belle couldn't say no to her goddaughter, that look killed her every time.

"Of course we can sweetie, just don't let your mom know or else she's gonna haunt me down for feeding you McDonalds." Belle said as the gang made their way towards the golden arch that spun around.

"Is she not allowed to eat McDonalds?" Gold asked curiously.

"Mary-Margaret is a bit of a health freak and well McDonalds isn't the healthiest place ever but once in a while I don't mind." They finally arrived at the counter and Belle placed their order. "Yes I'll have two happy meals with nuggets, one for a boy and one for a girl they will have both apple juice with honey as the sauce. I'll have a McChicken trio with a soda and..." She stopped to look at Gold.

"I'll have the Big Mac Trio with a soda as well." The cashier smiled at them as she punched in their order. Belle rapidly took out her wallet, beating Gold to it. The couple could only laugh as Belle paid for their food.

"You have a lovely family, adorable kids." She stated as she placed a black trey next to the cash, placing the receipt on it. Gold gingerly brought his hand to the back of his neck – a small smile on his face.

Belle blushed putting her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Oh no we're not…together." She said pointed towards Gold then back to herself.

The cashier frowned slightly before looking away from them in embarrassment. Soon after they received their food and they all went to sit down near the fake fire that hugged the wall. "That was embarrassing." Belle muttered as she dipped her fries in some ketchup.

"And why's that dearie?" Gold asked, a small smile on his face as he took a sip of his diet soda.

"Look Bae! I got Belle from Beauty and the Beast! She's so pretty." Emma said lovingly as she pulled the Elsa doll from her happy meals box.

"That's neat Emma." He said without paying much attention to the girl but paying more attention to his own figurine in the box. "I got Rumplestiltskin! He looks so cool!" Bae said with excitement as he took out the remaining contents from the box. "Look papa! There's even a spinning wheel!"

Belle and Gold laughed at the two as they continued eating. "I mean we aren't together and you're married." Belle said, not looking into his eyes.

"Understandable, but would it be so terrible to be with me?" He chuckled slightly as he finished his burger.

Belle's eyes snapped upwards. "That's not what I meant at all…I mean." She mumbled, obviously not knowing what to say to make the situation better.

"I'm only kidding Belle." She gave him a small smile as she finished off her meal.

"Can we go papa? We still have to see the penguins. Gold nodded as they left the crowded restaurant.

**{Page Break}**

It was 5:34 when they got back to Storybrooke. Bae was still fast asleep when they reached the Gold residence - they had just dropped off Emma beforehand.

"Are we home papa?" Bae asked sleepily from the backseat. Gold nodded as Belle pulled into the Gold's driveway.

"Yes we are son." They trio slowly made their way to the house.

"Would you like to come inside?" Belle smiled at the invitation before following him inside.

"Thank you for brining us to the zoo Belle." Bae said, hugging the librarian before making his way up the stairs to his room where he was going to take a very well deserved nap.

"I had a very nice day Belle." Gold said as he reached into one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out two wine glasses. "Do you like rosé?"

Belle sat down on one of the stools. "Rosé sounds lovely." She said smiling at him as he placed the glass in front of her. "Thanks. Now where is your lovely wife?" She continued giggling slightly at his expression.

"She's gone to visit some of her relatives that live in Boston. But to be frank I don't give two shits about my wife." He said harshly, taking a swig of wine.

"I don't want to seem rude, but why don't you get a divorce?" Gold sighed deeply, taking another sip of his drink.

` "It's a tough situation Belle. You see her dad's a lawyer and she threatened to take Bae, my Bae away. And her dad's never really liked me you see and I'm scared. I can't lose him; he's all I have."

Belle placed her hand on his forearm, squeezing it softly. "I'm sorry Richard." He looked up at her, smiling sadly.

"It's alright it's not like it's your fault." Drowning the last of his wine he stood up and made his way towards Belle and sat down next to her. "You've actually been helping both Bae and I more then anything."

"Why's that?" Belle asked him curiously as she turned around to face him.

"Bae absolutely loves you, he never stops talking about all the stuff you two do together." Belle smiled. "And honestly I've actually grown to like your company immensely." She blushed. "And I love when you blush, and when you bite you're lip when you're nervous. I also love how good you are with Bae. You're more of a mom then Milah ever was." Belle looked away, blinking back the unshed tears. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you upset." She shook her head, laughing quietly.

"You're sweet and I love spending time with Bae." She paused, grabbing his hand. "And with you." He beamed at her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles softly. "The thing is I can't keep up with this." He looked at her, confusion crossing his face. "I'm going to be honest Richard. I like you, really like you. It might sound crazy considering we've only known each other for roughly three weeks, but I can't help it. But it's hard to know that I can't be with you because of your wife, because I'm not that kind of person." She stopped briefly to take a swig of wine. "But I don't want this to change anything between us. I'm in this for Bae and because we made a deal."

He nodded. "I understand. But I'm going to find a solution to this Belle. I promise ok?" She smiled at him sadly. "Hey don't cry it's ok." He brought the pad of his thumb to her face, wiping away the stray tear that had escaped.

"I should go. I'm going to pick up Bae after school tomorrow." She said rapidly, scurrying out of her seat and headed towards the door. Opening the door she made her way down the pathway that lead to her car,

"Belle wait." She paused, her hand placed on the door handle. Turing around she frowned as he walked towards her. Grabbing her face in his hands he brought his lips onto hers. She sighed in content as their lips moved in union. Wrapping his arms around her tiny frame he pulled her closer, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Bringing her hands to his chest, she pushed him back – disappointed when their lips disconnected. "I really have to go Richard." He nodded before opening her door for her, smiling at her as she got into the car. He watched her drive away, knowing that he had to get the situation with Milah under controls as soon as possible.

**{Page Break}**

** "**Emma? Yea it's Bae!" Bae said quietly into the receiver as he looked outside his bedroom window, which gave him the perfect of the driveway. "I told you they liked each other!" He said happily.

"Why do you say that?" Emma said through the phone.

"They're kissing! Right now in the driveway!" The pair giggled as Bae continued watching the pair.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Contract Chapter 7 **

**Hello everybody! First of all thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter I'm so glad you guys liked it as much as I did. Now did chapter is filled with drama – I mean the last one was so fluffy so I needed some drama! Anyways once again I hope you guys like this chapter, keep reviewing and telling me what you guys think I love hearing them and yea! Enjoy this chapter x**

Belle sighed deeply as she unlocked the door of the library, having trouble inserting the key in the lock due to the lack of sleep. After her talk with Gold, Belle had gone to the Rabbit Hole where she had drowned her sorrows with a few shots and one or two game of pool. She rarely went out to bars like this – but after last nights events she had needed it. The rest was all but a blur as she pushed opened the doors to the library – smiling widely as she pushed on the light switch, the lights slowly flickering on. The smell of the musky books filled her nostrils as she placed her bag behind the circulation desk, pushing on the big button of the computer. The library was due to open in only half an hour, which give the librarian the perfect amount of time to cross over to Granny's to get a nice cup of chai vanilla tea – her favorite.

She slowly made her way across the street, taking the time to say hi to the people she met on the way – such as Archie and his dog Pongo, and her close friend Aurora who owned the local clothing boutique here in town. Pushing open the doors to the restaurant she smiled as she made her way to the counter. "Hey Ruby, I'll have a large Chai Vanilla tea to go. Oh and add, …" Ruby cut her off. "One milk, you got it." The waitress added before ducking behind the counter to prepare the beverage. Ruby quickly came back and placed the carton to go cup in front of Belle, a small smile playing on her lips. "Now tell me. How was your outing with Mr. Gold yesterday?" Belle sighed as she eyed the waitress. "Oh come on Belle, everybody can see how you guys look at each other it's no secret." Ruby added with a smile.

Belle brought the carton to her lips, feeling her cheeks flaring up at her friends comment. "There is nothing going on with Richard and I." She said reassuringly.

"Oh it's Richard now is it?" Ruby chuckled.

"But seriously Ruby, nothing is going on between Mr. Gold and I." Belle said as she stared aimlessly at the counter. "Even If by some chance he did have some sort of feelings for me, nothing can happen. I mean he's married." Ruby smiled sadly at her friend. After knowing each other for years the two girls knew practically everything about one another and Ruby knew very well of the young librarians feelings towards the pawnbroker.

"Look I know it's hard sweetie and I know you better then that. You don't have to lie to me about your feelings towards Gold." Ruby said, placing her hand over Belle's in comfort. "But I'm t telling you, he likes you too I can see it when he looks at you."

A small smile formed on Belle's face. "He kissed me yesterday." She whispered quietly, causing Ruby to squeal loudly – disturbing the patrons that looked up from their plates to glare at Ruby.

"No way! Is he a good kisser?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe."

**{Page Break}**

"So they really kissed Bae!" Emma asked excitedly as her and Bae walked out of their classroom – their hands clasped together. Bae nodded at the little girl, a big smile on his young face. "But what about your Mama Bae?" Bae sighed as he looked at the ground as the duo made their way towards the oak bench near the entrance.

"My papa's not happy with my mama Emma, and I don't like to see his miserable. Belle makes him happy!" Bae said leaning back against the bench.

"Belle is really cool. Can you imagine if she became your new mama!" Emma said happily – a wide smile on her young face. "Mama, mama!" Emma shrieked as Mary-Margaret walked out of the teachers lounge. The little girl launched herself in her mother arms. "Belle and Mr. Gold kissed last night! She whispered in her mother's arms before covering her mouth with her hands, erupting in a fit of giggles.

"Oh really now?" Mary-Margaret said with a small smile. "And who told you that?" She continued eyeing Bae who had turned beet red.

"I saw them kissing yesterday." Bae told the teacher, who raised her eyebrow questionably. The trio turned their attention to front door as Belle walked into the elementary school.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Belle said uncomfortably, as the two kids and Mary-Margaret all looked at her, with knowing smiles on their faces.

"We know you and Mr. Gold kissed last night Belle." Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Belle's legs. Belle gasped quietly as she looked between Emma, Bae and Mary-Margaret – her face red in embarrassment.

"What? Who told you that?" Belle asked quickly before turning towards Bae who didn't dare look at her. "Bae!"

"I'm sorry Belle." Bae said, giving Belle his best puppy dog eyes. Belle smiled at the little boy, beckoning him towards him.

"It's ok Bae, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for letting it happen." She said as she kneeled down in front of Bae.

"But don't you like my papa?" Bae asked curiously causing Belle's heart to break for the young boy. "Don't you like me?" He continued, his eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I like your papa, and of course I like you Bae, what makes you think I don?" Belle said reassuringly, running her hand through the boy's mop of brown curls. Bae shrugged. "It's just a hard situation because your mama and papa are still married, and nothing can happen between us. But I will always care for you no matter what ok?" Bae smiled up at Belle then proceeded to wrap his arms around her neck – hugging her tightly.

"Now that's all cute and all but do tell me, is he a good kisser?" Mary-Margaret asked with a smile.

"Yuck mama! That's gross." Emma said, scrunching her little nose in disgust, making the two friends laugh.

"Soon enough you'll be going around kissing boys Emma." Mary-Margaret said with a smile as she played with her daughter's blond locks. "Just don't tell you're papa I said that."

**{Page Break}**

** "**So what do we do now Belle?" Bae asked excitedly as he placed a pile of books on the circulation desk. Belle looked at the boy, who looked back right at her.

"How about I show you how to scan the books into the computer?" Bae nodded before making his way towards the back of the counter. "Ok so first of all you want to grab the book that was brought back." Bae grabbed the first book on top of the pile – it was the most recent J.K Rowling book, The Cuckoo's Calling. "Now you scan the barcode that's on the back with this." Belle continued, giving the scanner to an anxious Bae who wasn't paying any attention what so ever, causing the scanner to miss his hand completely. Belle shrieked loudly as the scanner came crashing to the ground loudly.

"I'm sorry Belle!" Bae mumbled quickly, bending down to pick up the scanner that lay on the hard wood flooring.

"It's ok Bae, it was an accident." Belle said reassuringly, taking the scanner out of the boys shaking hands. "Don't worry about it." She continued giving him a warm smile.

The duo was alerted of the presence of a new female arrival in the building – the click clang of the heels was the dead giveaway.

"Well, isn't this sweet." Milah spat forcefully as she walked into the light.

"Mama?" Bae said in a shy voice, side stepping away from Belle slightly.

"Yes Bae. I came back early after getting a rather eye opening message from our very own Ms. Mills herself." She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket, handing it to Belle. Belle stared wide-eyed at the mobile phone, where a picture was open. It was the picture of Belle herself along with Gold, kissing passionately in the driveway of the salmon colored house. The woman looked towards her son, who was furiously biting his nails anxiously. "Bae go to the car. I need to talk to Ms. French." Bae didn't move.

"It's ok Bae you listen to your mother." Belle muttered giving the boy a small smile, edging him out the door. Bae nodded before trudging out of the library, looking over his shoulder before walking out of the library.

"Isn't it funny how he won't even listen to his own mother?" Milah scoffed loudly as she walked closer to the circulation desk. "Now tell me Ms. French, what is it you want with my husband exactly?"

"I'm just babysitting your son since someone obviously isn't in the right mind to do so." Belle spat at the woman.

"If you're only babysitting, then what the hell are you doing kissing my husband?" Belle laughed.

"You don't even love him. You don't even care about him or your son for that matter." Belle said, walking towards Milah. "That man would do anything to make his son happy, he's a fantastic father and let me tell you he's a fantastic kisser too." Belle continued with a smile. "And you know what I came home last night after that kissed and kept telling myself how much I regretted it, because I thought of you. But now, you came here and attacked me at my work and in front of my customers, I don't give a shit about you anymore." What came next hit Belle in the face like a ton of bricks – literally. Belle was projected backwards as Milah punched her straight in the jaw. Belle landed on the ground with a thud as her head slammed against the hard wood floor. She saw black as she tried to stand up; she would of collapsed on the ground once more if it hadn't been for the pair of arms that wrapped themselves tightly around her middle, as another pair of arms restrained the angry woman.

"You're going to pay for this Ms. French." Milah screamed loudly as she was pulled out of the library.

"Belle? Look at me Belle?" She couldn't identify the persons voice and before she knew it everything went black.

**{Page Break}**

Gold sighed deeply as he drove through the quiet streets of Storybrook. He was heading towards the library to pick up Bae; he smiled as he thought of Belle - his beautiful Belle. His smile quickly faltered as he saw an ambulance parked outside the library, where a crowd had gathered. His hands started to shake as he parked the car and quickly made his way towards the entrance of the library. "David! What happened?"

"Your wife that's what happened." David muttered pointing towards where Milah was being pushed into the cop car.

"Papa?" He quickly turned around, sighing in relief at his son who stood there – Mary-Margaret, had her arms around the boy.

"Are you ok Bae?" He asked, kneeling down in front of his son, ignoring the searing pain that shot trough his knee. "What happened my boy?" Bae rapidly wrapped his arms around Gold's neck, sobbing quietly in his papa's neck.

His heart stopped as he saw a stretcher being wheeled out of the hospital and on the bed was Belle – his beautiful Belle. Her brown locks framing her beautiful face, as a breathing mask was placed over her mouth.


End file.
